boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jon Brown
Jon Brown is the son of Martha, the elder brother of Zachary, and a part-time worker at Wendy's. Jon and Zach do not get along and they are near complete opposites (like Steven Thompson and Valiera Nelson). Jon likes to watch live shows, especially about bands such as One Direction or the Spice Girls. His former teacher, Clara, and Zach's current one, compared him to Jon, much to his annoyance. On occasion, Jon helped out Zach, though unintentionally. Biography Early life Jon's background is unknown, but according to his baby pictures found in the attic, even his younger brother, Zachary Brown, viewed him as a good-looking baby. Jon used to team up with Zachary to prank their mother. Tower Placement years Early years Jon began attending Tower Placement School at the age of ten, where he was adored by several teachers and essentially became a model student. He was also the teacher's pet of Social Studies teacher, Clara. In the mix, he and Zach had a babysitter who bought them tickets for a performance of "The Paper and the Pen". Jon lectured Zach during the show (for instance, he reminded him that intermission was called as such, not half-time), annoying him plenty. In the past, and up to this point, he slept with a baby doll he named "Baby" appropriately. On his twelfth birthday, Jon received a karaoke set, and he continued to use it constantly, loudly and eccentrically as a teenager. Teenage years As a fifteen year old, he had a job at Wendy's as a cashier. At one point, Jon was in a relationship with Ashley, an eighteen-year-old who worked at a comic book store called Next Generation. Before they broke up, he tried to learn about comics for Ashley and Zach tried to teach him, with no success, though with a lot of exhaustion. Jon later reconnected with Ashley. Zach tried selling him several posters to help the Boy Scouts (and beat a student named Steven Thompson in the process) and he selected one. When Zach asked him to buy more, he angrily retorted, inadvertently inspiring Zach to do something dishonest. Throughout that school year, Zach's current teacher, Clara, kept comparing him to Jon, much to his annoyance. That summer, Zach teased Jon by offering to cool him off with the hose for a dollar, calling the idea a “public service”. Two years later, Jon was still in a relationship with Ashley. Martha described his grades as “outstanding”. Every once in a while, he decided that he disliked his laugh, so he tried to change it. Personality and traits Jon can be known as self-absorbed, and obnoxious, though only Zachary seems to view him as obnoxious. While Jon initially seemed to be unintelligent and rebellious, he is now surprisingly mature and obedient for his age, although he is annoying to Zach. He is also a good student, admired by several teachers at Tower Placement School. Jon likes to watch live shows, especially about bands such as One Direction or the Spice Girls. He also enjoys game shows, and has even invited a dog named Doughnuts to watch with him on several occasions. Apparently he really enjoys karaoke. Still, he dislikes anyone outside his comfort zone. Relationships Family Zachary Brown Jon has a younger brother named Zachary Brown. Zach considers him to be very annoying and frankly, a total waste of oxygen (but not as annoying as Grace Tyler). He fears it will be even worse when Jon is an older teenager. Once, however, he did prove useful during a quest of Zach's to sell more wall hangings than Steven Thompson. Ashley Ashley was an eighteen-year-old who worked at a comic book store called Next Generation and was Jon's love interest. For her Jon tried to learn about comics for and Zach tried and failed to enlighten him. Ultimately, Jon broke up with Ashley. However, they eventually reconciled for unknown reasons. Izzy Izzy once had a crush on Jon. However, this ended when she saw how Jon looked when he wakes up in the morning. Clara Clara claimed Jon to be one of her best students, of any school year. Zach becomes extremely angry when Clara mentions this, because somehow, Zach gets mentioned in the mix and so Mrs. Clara ends up comparing the two siblings. Doughnuts Despite being a cat-person, Jon is very friendly with Doughnuts. He even watches game shows with Doughnuts on occasion. Behind the scenes In Diary of a Troubled Sixth Grader, Zachary mentioned that Jon was vegetarian. However, the statement has been proven false at times, as he worked at Wendy's and was seen in the third book eating a Sloppy Joe with Ashley. Appearances * * * Category:Brown family Category:Fobbles Category:Males Category:Tower Placement students